


Your Favourite Food

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Stephanie is staying at the Titan's tower to help with an operation. She's just trying to get a decent breakfast.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Favourite Food

**Author's Note:**

> I've meant to write for this ship for like a year. It's about time it finally happened.

Stephanie poked at the bizarre multi-coloured mulch on her plate trying her damnedest to place any of the possible ingredients in the “breakfast” that she had been provided. When she had first come to the Titan’s Tower to help with the latest mission at Tim’s behest, she had ogled at how futuristic and advanced everything about their new home. Now as she struggled to figure out if she was being pranked or whether she had missed some random blog article kicking off a new ‘super food’ craze she was starting to think it was some bizarre backward alternate reality.

“Starfire got you food huh?”

The quiet voice interrupted Stephanie’s dissection of the quite possibly moving mound of grool in front of her. Turning she found Raven, the small cloaked and oddly mysterious member of the Titans who she’d been introduced to the day before at the counter heating a kettle. She had like the girl as soon as she’d spotted her purple cloak. She had style.

“You don’t have to pretend to like it. I’m an empath, I can feel the fear radiating off you right now.”

“Yea, no offense but this is food right?” Stephanie asked while taking another cautious attempt to prod the creature lurking on her plate. It bubbled and popped releasing small clouds that smelled to Stephanie a little too much like unwashed nerds at a comic convention for her to ever consider trying even one bite.

“It won’t offend me or Star if you don’t eat it. Star just like to try with new visitors. Just don’t throw it out, we’ll just feed it to her pet Silkie if you don’t want it. Wasting her food by tossing it out though will insult Star.”

“Okay cool.” The chair squealed as Stephanie quickly pulled back and moved away from the dining table. A quick retreat before she became her meal’s breakfast instead. “I wasn’t super hungry anyways.”

“You’re definitely hungry.” Raven replied matter of fact just as Stephanie’s stomach gurgled, almost as if on demand. “I don’t need to be an empath to know that.”

“I… Yea I guess I am. Know anywhere nearby I can get some good food?

“You’re a guest. I can make you something.” Raven nonchalantly pulled open the pantry and began rifling through it.

She squinted at Raven taking her in. She seemed a lot more down to earth and practical than Starfire. Maybe she could trust her. But was it worth it to risk her breakfast again to a stranger? If it went poorly she wouldn’t have time before they had to go on patrol. And somehow she didn’t think they’d be too happy with her if she made them stop for pickup on her first patrol with the team.

“Dick’s mentioned you like waffles. Do you like them with fruit or chocolate or just plain?” Raven emerged holding a box of premixed waffle batter and a clearly well used but well cleaned waffle iron.

“Waffles!?” Maybe she’d give Raven a chance after all. “I like any and all waffles.”

“Well then I’ll just make them the way I usually do.” Raven’s chuckle was deep and throaty. Like a punk singer after a concert who had screamed their vocal chords raw. It strangely seemed to fit the dark clad girl.

“Well if they’re as good as your voice I may just fall in love with you.” Stephanie leaned across the counter trying her best to play at being seductive.

“Who says that wasn’t my intention. Why else would I ask Dick about your favourite foods.” Raven cocked her head to the side and stared at her trying to play innocent. Like a cat that’s just pushed your limited edition fandom mug that while not one you really like that much was one that you spent way too much money and time tracking down at a convention on one of your few holidays off of the table in front of you and then smiles as if you didn’t just see what happened.

“Well, whether you set this up or are just good at improvising when you flirt it’ll all be for nothing if those waffles don’t turn out well so if you’re really trying to woo me I hope you’ve practiced.”

Raven felt the other girls quickening flush and heated emotions. She felt like a bundle of screaming joy and confusion wrapped up in a bow of acute interest. Flashing a large grin that showed off her rows of sharp pointed teeth at the other girl she turned back to setting up the waffle grill and grabbing the last of her ingredients.

“Oh I’m sure I’ll go above and beyond your expectations.” She heard Stephanie gulp audibly behind her.

“I look forward to it.” she croaked out in a squeal that matched the abandoned chair’s attempt of distress from earlier. Clearing her throat she managed to steady herself, willing herself to not be such a tragic case of a love struck fool. “I look forward to it a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this dark and angsty and have the operation be the one to save Cass from Slade and have them bond over both knowing a friend who was manipulated by Slade into becoming a killer but then I remembered that story line sucked and life is angsty enough and we can always do with more fluff.


End file.
